Talk:Emerald Blade
Yeah... this'll be nice. =D J Striker 11:25, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Some screens for you guys of the sword, feel free to edit for the article: American Wrath 13:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :From whence did it come? 13:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::You could've probably taken a little smaller images... nice anyways. :P 194.86.94.11 13:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry for large images, feel free to crop them down. I just uploaded straight from my screens folder. The seller refused to tell me where he got it, but if anyone wants to buy it for +100e, he said he would tell!American Wrath 13:21, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Ohmygawsh, I'm sooooo gonna PvE again. This and Obsidian Edge will make my warrior totally happy :) -- -- talkpage 13:29, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Would like to apologize again for spamming Recent as well as image uploads. Just wanted everyone to see this prosauce sword! To my knowledge, this is the only known screenshot (as well as the others I've uploaded/taken).American Wrath 13:31, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd really like to know if it's dyable Jennalee 13:32, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Just to confirm, the sword is not dyable.American Wrath 13:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Does that mean you can't put a dye on at all or just that nothing changes? Jennalee 13:36, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::The guy I took the screens from said he was unable to apply dye to it. His exact words were "The Emerald stays green". I interpret that to mean that it cannot be dyed.American Wrath 13:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Hum, could mean the large gem inset stays greens and the rest dyes, guess we'll have to see. I'd really love a perfect one of these though, guess I need to start selling some assets lol <_< Jennalee 13:52, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Quite lovely, it's nice to see a traditional "sword" design that manages to be ornate without looking silly. -Gildan Bladeborn 21:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Mmm, me likes. DKS01 02:43, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::The runes glow, so I doubt it can be dyed at all. My only problem is with the size of the blade, but I hear they fixed that in the patch yesterday. Could anyone take a new picture? and tell us where it drops? :P172.216.238.21 18:48, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Dude, this sword is awesome. Im going to try to get it when they drop down in price... ive seen someone sell a req. 13 one for 100k and 90e. --King Salmar 04:38, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Alright so there seems to be an animation on this , does annyone have a video of the animation or did annyone see one on Youtube and can we post a link to it? --'Oremir' 09:57, 9 March 2008 (GMT+1) :At the time I was viewing one, I had already been logged into GW for 11 hours and could not record a video since my animations had stopped. I apologize for having no life and being online that long!American Wrath 09:39, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, turns out the sword doesn't really have an inherent animation. Sorry for the mix-up, must have looked at it wrong ;_;American Wrath 01:35, 14 March 2008 (UTC) He he An anon added: "The name makes think of Emerald Sword, a Rhapsody of Fire's song." It actually reminded me too of that song. Doubt it's a reference, but still... ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 18:17, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Great song.--Murdoc the Mad 23:44, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed. Good band in general. Not many people have heard of them, but their sound is truely unique. >_< --Curin Derwin 01:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :::Truely unique? Only if you don't count the dozens of other symphonic power metal bands out there. Thy Majestie, Fairyland(the name makes me LOL), Panthymonium, etc etc. DKS01 02:03, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Someone on Trade Channel claimed Req 8!! I had seen someone in Kamadan that was selling a Req 8 Emerald Blade... I had to PM him and tell him that he was full of sh*t. Of all the rare skins in the game, there was never any new req 8 weapons... but all a sudden the rarest new skin in the game, he finds a req 8?? yeah right. It might of been more believable if he had a req 9, but definately not a req 8. req 8 inscribable rare skins don't seem to exist, even though I seen someone at start of Nightfall get a req 8 Dual Winged Axe, but definately not for rare skins. I mean, has anyone got a req 8 eternal blade, or voltiac? hell no. When I asked him to see it, he said he just sold it for 100k +400 ectos... Do you believe this? I mean, the skin doesn't even seem to be dropping for anyone, unless it is completely kept on the low... but other than that, not many are finding them. (64.89.253.1 01:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC)) <= Retard alert :I don't see a reason why a person cannot be extremely lucky.-- 01:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) it's possible don't freak out :No u. ::The developers only just recently confirmed that r8's do still drop, but that they're very rare, so it's possible he got one. Why didn't you ask to see it, instead of immediatly assuming he was lying? If he was trying to sell it off, the buyer would have noticed that it wasn't what he said..172.142.196.176 23:32, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, you are all wrong. It is max requirement 7 weapons that everybody is freaking out about. Not req 8. Req 8 inscribable weapons do exist, just very rarely. Req 7 inscribables are the ones people aren't sure if they exist. - TK Hawkins ::::R7's don't drop outside Proph. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:27, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Woot! GOT ONE! (req 13... but got it) Location: Elite Luxon Mission :D :D :D :D... not sure about Kurz though ;) 68.102.139.94 01:47, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Was it a drop, or did it come from the end chest? More information would be extremely useful. 04:38, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::Liek, screens or it didn't happen. People saying it comes from all sorts of places (various dungeon chests etc.) and The Deep seems the most unlikely. Jennalee 07:20, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed, us wikieans are natural suspicious/paranoid. Evidence will need to be acquired for anyone to take you seriously. Flechette 07:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::This thread has quite a fair few people saying it drops in the Catacombs of Kathandrax though we really need a screen for proof. Seems a far more likely location than The Deep. Jennalee 07:33, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, dungeons in EotN inferably would be the best place to look since it's new content unless it was super-secret at that time, i.e IDSs. Flechette 07:36, 10 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::GW:AGF anyone? >.> 09:23, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lost a lot of that when dealing with jerks daily on GWs. Realm of believability anyone? Jennalee 09:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Eeerhm, why is the deep unlikly? You can get some nice drops there, so why not these ones? And i have been trying to form a party that will do the deep and urgoz warren, but so far ppl don't seem to bother. even after i tell them about what dorps they might get. (if they are lucky)Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:25, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I have some trouble believing this as well, but if you post some proof your claim may be more blievable. Most people are saying that it does indeed drop from Kathandrax, I tried it myself today and never got one, but I did have to download an update upon entering the third floor, which proves there is indeed SOMETHING new there. The mirror of Lyss and Bogroot do the same thing upon entering those areas, so unless there's some actual proof for it dropping in the Luxon mission, I'd say it's lies.172.142.196.176 23:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::My guild/ally (EMP) Owns House zu Helzer, and as suchs we are primaraly a hff guild. its hard to get ppl to form a party. my excuses for this problem. i can't help solving it.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:49, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::: Lulz, CAT raped EMP, GL with Amatz -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 11:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::This is hardly the place for a discussion like this, so shut up and if u don't have anything usefull to say please stay out of this.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 12:56, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::: I like Amatz, nice town :P Good ol' CAT lol -- Elisa Angelstine (talk) 13:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I could make a very nasty remark about you liking amatz, but since i got a warning about my tone, I want to make my apollogies, and I hope we can end the discussion with this. Do YOU have the time to do The Deep with me?Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Afraid not, I recently bought a life, best 1k I ever spent -- 13:32, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Viper, I tried. Now it's your turn.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:34, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I suggest you both keep the off-topic natter off this page. Elisa: Arnout felt attacked by one of your comments, and I would like to ask you to apologise (go to his talkpage, please). Arnout already apologised for his comment. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:39, 15 March 2008 (UTC) On a new subject in this section, recently on guru there was a gold non-inscr req 10 emerald blade for sale, this means one of two things A) its a glitched weapon or B) it actually does drop from somewhere in prophecies or factions and not just EoTN :It's a glitched weapon. 18:04, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :: Nope. Zaishen Chest can drop uninscribed weapons as well... :::You do know right that if you're unlucky, golds from NF/GW:EN can come w/o an incription slot? It's not glitched, and I doubt it drops anywhere else, just the poor fellow who found that thing is very, very unlucky. Jennalee 09:33, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No, that is the glitch. It only occurs if a weapon has 19% or 20% deathbane suffix (and that doesn't mean all deathbane weapons have no inscriptions either). 09:36, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::If that's true, it's still not the type of weapon that's glitched. Certainly, a lot of those uninscribably golds I've seen did have deathbane mods on them but are sure sure you can prove that? Jennalee 09:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, I can't prove that beyond all doubt. However, I've gotten about 10 such weapons from Nightfall, eotn, or various core chests- including a Fiery Embersteel Blade!- and they were all 19% deathbane. And a friend of mine recalls getting one that was either 19% or 20%. 09:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lookie what I got from the Chest of Woe. 05:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) This is a wierd question But, do you think that i can buy a req. 10 for 100k and 10 ectos? Or do you think i need more?--King Salmar 03:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :You'd need more. However, we don't really give prices here; that's my estimate alone. 03:36, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :: I would agree. Prices are very high. And if we don't find out where these things drop,They will remain so. Unfortunatly.Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:18, 14 March 2008 (UTC)Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 13:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) R11 from Catacombs of Kathandrax,sold 4 100k +30e,but i had offers for 40e.Sry for posting here,but noone has any prices now,so little help for start The Kall 00:19, 15 March 2008 (UTC) New length Does anyone have a pic of the new length of this blade?Peril Ninja 15:11, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Changing Appearance Based on Continent I've already had the same conversation on the official wiki. This weapon does not change appearance by continent. It, like ALL items in the game, changes color slightly based on the ambient lighting in a region (ie, the realm of torment has a more darker/greyed out look then Vabbi). This weapon, just appears to be affected more then most weapons. The note saying it changes color based on continent is incorrect (since it changes within the same continent as well). -TK Hawkins :The solution, don't use GWW 88.110.30.51 18:40, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I assumed that was case, like most other users probably did. Thank you for correcting it, though. 18:41, 29 March 2008 (UTC) New screenshot :This is the new screen of the sword i uloaded to replace the old image of the shorter version: Il Dr Dre Il 13:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) This is a rad design. I'm going to farm Catacombs now. ;) --Joseph Leito 17:50, 13 February 2009 (UTC)